Computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) may enable a user to respond to incoming communications from one or more other computing devices. In some cases, the incoming communications (e.g., an email, a text message, a meeting request, etc.) may include textual information. A computing device may enable a user of the computing device to respond to the incoming communication by allowing the user to input textual information (e.g., using an input device), and send the textual information to the one or more other computing devices as a response.
Some computing devices may enable a user to choose a response stored by the computing device and send the chosen stored response, such as by providing one or more options that the user may select. For example, responsive to receiving a meeting request, a computing device may enable a user of the computing device to select a response to “accept” the meeting request, “decline” the meeting request, or choose other stored options. However, the computing device may provide only a small number of stored responses, thereby reducing the likelihood that the available stored responses include a response desired by the user. Conversely, the computing device may provide a larger number of stored responses, thereby requiring the user to search through a number of responses, which may not be useful in the current context of the incoming communication.